


Not Alone

by Ilovelarry78



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, Other, Special, lonely, lovable, unforgettable - Freeform, you's not alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovelarry78/pseuds/Ilovelarry78
Summary: Harry is the boy in the back of the class.He thinks he is unlovable and invisible.What happens when Louis decided to make a little group to show Harry that he is not invisible.





	Not Alone

Louis and three other boys huddled up together in the auditorium, whispering ideas to each other. 

Harry passes them, head lowered and frown on his pretty face.

The boys smile at him but harry only walks faster.

“I wrote something…” 

Everyone looks at Louis who was holding three sheets of paper.

“What is it?”

“A song. We can maybe sing it to him at the winter ball?”

Everyone mumbled before Niall, one of the boys speaks up.

“But what if he is not planning on going to the ball?” 

Louis’s smile left his face because he didn't think of that.

“I...i don't know.”

Zayn shyly rose his hand up, before speaking up.

“I..i can i-invite him…”

Louis’s eyes lit up and a big smile made his way into his face. 

“Thank you, Zayn! That’ll mean a ton to us.” 

And with that the boys huddled up more and read through Louis's song, fixing or adding some things. 

~

It has been a week since the boys had planned everything they will do at the ball, which was tomorrow. 

Today Zayn was going to ask Harry to the ball but everything was going downhill since Harry was nowhere to be seen. 

“I saw him this morning! Where could he have gone??”

Everyone shrugged their shoulder and zayn visibly let out a breath of relief. 

“Ima go find him. You guys get everything ready for tomorrow.” 

With that Louis left and the rest of the boys started getting the decorations ready.

~ 

Louis walked around the school campus until a thought entered his clouded mind.

What if he's in the library? 

Louis rushed to his destination, bursting through the door and causing everyone to look at him with wide, annoyed eyes.

“Sorry, didn't think it'll be that dramatic.”

Louis continued his way through the library until he reached the back of it. 

There a curly-headed boy sat with his head in his knees and a book on the floor opened to a certain page. 

It was a sketch of a boy sat alone against a wall. 

 

It resembled the curly headed boy so much. 

Louis took a deep breath before walking towards the boy, clearing his throat in the process.

“Hi..”

The boy looked up with wide green eyes. 

His cheeks tinted a light shade of red and his bottom lip was placed between his teeth.

“What are you doing here?”

The boy just stared at Louis with wide, sad eyes. 

Louis sighed and sat next to the boy, who scooted away.

“I'm Louis. What’s your name?” 

The bow shrugged and muttered, “Nothing.”

Louis's heart broke but he didn't let it show.

“Cmon I know a boy as cute as you has a name.”

The curly headed boy mumbled his name but Louis wasn't able to catch it.

“What was it?”

“Harry.”

Louis smiled at the boy who looked at Louis with sad green eyes. 

“Well, Harry will you go to the winter ball with me?” 

Harry's eyes widen and his lips parted in utter shock. 

His eyes glisten with tears as he sadly looks at Louis.

Louis saw rejection, sadness, and pain in his beautiful green eyes.

“Please?”

Harry’s lip quirked upwards in something that resembled a smile. 

“I would love to, Louis.”

Louis cheered loudly only to be shushed by the other students.

“Yay!” Louis whispered causing Harry to smile a little, only for it to be covered up with a fake cough.

“I'll see you tomorrow then. Wear a black suit.”

With that Louis got up and left the library and a very confused and flustered harry behind. 

~

It was the day of the ball and everything was going horribly wrong.

Louis’s tux was late and some decorations were ruined by the rain.

“Louis calm down everything will be okay.”

Louis looked at Liam who gave him a warm smile.

He sighed before nodding and rubbing his face. 

“I'm just nervous.”

“We all are but you have to put that aside and worry more about how special he will feel.” 

Zayn mumbled as he patted Louis on the shoulders.

“Yeah Z is right.” Niall chimed in. “By the way here's your tux.”

Louis grabbed the tux and admired it with wide eyes.

“Wow, this is beautiful.”

 

[suit from the night changes performance. "Does the little with cheekbones know the prince is in love with him?"]

 

“Go put it on! We're gonna be late.”

Louis rushed to put it on before everyone was finally out the door and to Harry's dorm room. 

As they reach the room, Louis's hand sweat more.

“Breath Louis. Nothings going to happen.”

Liam knocks on the door and they all wait for it to open.

Not long after a prince opened it.

“Wow…” Louis breaths out.

Harry was wearing a black tux with golden designs in the front. 

 

[suit from the night changes performance. "Does the little with cheekbones know the prince is in love with him?"]

 

“Hello, Harry. I am Liam. This is Zayn and Niall our best friends.” 

Harry gave them all nods and a small nod.

Louis cleared his thought and said, “ Well we best get going unless we want to be late.”

Everyone agreed and headed towards the building the ball will take place.

~

They have been in the ball for 2 hours now.

Everyone was anxious as their time to get on stage was coming rather fast.

“Hey Harry, can you wait for us at the front of the stage?” 

Harry gave Louis a worried look but nodded nothingness.

All 4 boys made their way up the stage and got into position.

“Hello everyone!”

Everyone gave them questionable glances but stayed quiet.

“I hope everyone is having a good time and if not well I hope this cheers you up.”

A slow beat started playing before Louis started singing. 

 

[Louis]  
To the kid in the corner  
Trapped in the shadows of doubt.  
Passing time till it's over  
Just hoping one day you'll be found.

Louis looked directly at Harry who was staring at him with wide teary eyes.

[Louis}  
Tell me who threw your chance away?  
Did they even know your name?  
If you live in the echo  
Your heart never beats as loud.

[Zayn]  
You're not invisible.  
You're not alone,  
You worth more than they know.  
But you've been running, running, running.  
When you should have known.

Harry was a crazy mess by now, little hiccups leaving his pink lips.

[niall]  
You're not forgettable,  
Forgettable,  
Forgettable.  
I've seen a fear of rejection inside your eyes,  
Whisper of truth lost in the quiet night.  
I know it's more than you can bare  
It may seem like no one cares.  
When your world is the darkest  
Remember the sun will rise.

[louis]  
You're not invisible.  
You're not alone,  
You worth more than they know.  
But you've been running, running, running.  
When you should have known.

[All]  
You're not forgettable,  
Forgettable,  
Forgettable.  
You're not forgettable,  
You're not replaceable,  
But your perfect delay you.  
You're not invisible,  
You're not erasable, no.  
You're not alone,  
You worth more than they know.  
But you've been running, running, running.  
But you've been running, running, running.  
You're not forgettable,  
Forgettable,  
Forgettable.  
You're not forgettable.

 

The boys ended the song with a bow as the crowd cheered for them.

Harry wiped his eyes and ran to Louis, jumping on him and hugging him so tight, he popped his back.

“Thank you.”

Louis hugged harry tighter and mumbled encouraging and beautiful words to him.

“You're lovable harry. Don't ever doubt that.”

Zayn said as he hugged Harry and Louis.

Liam and Niall gave them watery smiles before hugging them too.

Everyone around them aw’ed at them and cheered. 

At last, they pull away with big smiles on their faces.

Harry finally felt loved.

After many years of feeling worthless, he finally feels special…

 

THE END


End file.
